


stay patient

by oikawa101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Uhm, blushing rogue, blushing sting, idk how to tag, it takes them a while, jealous sting, kiss, lots of staring, minerva to the rescue, nothing sexual besides a kiss, possessive sting, protective sting, rogue with flowers, rogue with his hair up!!!, shy rogue, sleepy rogue, sting compliments rogue a lot, sting helps with the tension, sting to the rescue, stingue, teasing guildmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawa101/pseuds/oikawa101
Summary: In which everyone is aware of the fact that Rogue and Sting are in love and the tension and obliviousness between them is unbearable and they eventually get their act together (everyone is grateful)





	stay patient

**Author's Note:**

> heyy, just a quick one, i noticed this fandom is so thin on the ground for fics :( so decided to write my own. this became so much longer than i intended it to be. hope you enjoy!  
> title is from a song on chase atlantic's new album which is freaking insane!!!

“Rooooogue!” Sting yelled as he charged through the guild hall, waving a flyer above his head.  
Rogue’s eyes widened slightly as Sting came barrelling towards him but otherwise his expression didn’t change.

“Yes Sting?”

“Got a job that should be enough to cover our rent.” Sting said excitedly.

“What is it?” Rogue asked with interest, leaning closer to peer at the flyer. Sting tried to ignore the slight flush that came to his cheeks as he felt Rogue’s arm pressing against his, his solid warmth radiating through their clothes. Sting got a little too preoccupied with how pretty Rogue looked, all lit up by the sunlight shining through the guild’s window, his hair tied up and his fringe covering half of his face, the scar across his nose only serving to emphasise how cute yet dangerous he could be. Sting was enamoured.   
He just didn’t get it. How it was possible for Rogue to look so pretty and bad ass? His patterned kimono and black underlay swirled around him when he moved, making him even more gracefully becoming to Sting. The black sash tied around his waist only served to emphasis the slender, almost delicate curve of his waist and the bare bicep with the sabertooth crest was a constant reminder that Rogue was stronger than his clothes made him look. They seemed to make him look so delicate and fragile when he was anything but, for the most part.

“uhm, Sting?” Rogue said, nudging him with his shoulder to shake him out of his reverie.

“Huh? Oh, sorry, sorry.” Sting said, chuckling nervously. There were small snickers and remarks made by his guild mates that Sting attempted to brush off, stuff about staring and heart eyes that he absolutely refused to allow himself to blush over. Despite Sting’s resilient attempt to ignore them, it didn’t stop some red staining his cheeks and when he glanced at Rogue his cheeks were similarly flushed making him look incredibly soft. Sting turned away quickly not wanting to get caught staring again.  
“Let’s go.” Rogue muttered, calling to Lector and Frosch as he made his way out of the guild hall.

“Shut up.” Sting hissed at the rest of the guild who were still making comments before he ran to catch up with Rogue who was already out the door.

Slowly they made their way to the train station and Sting lit up when he saw Fairytail, suggesting a trip to see them after their mission. Noticing the reluctance on Rogue’s face, Sting decided to mention maybe seeing Gajeel. Almost instantaneously Rogue looked more interested and even nodded slightly. A jolt of something, and that better not be jealousy he thought, ran through Sting’s body.  
They got the mission done fast, faster than Sting expected. He’d noticed during the fight that Rogue was fighting differently, more fluidly, incorporating moves he hadn’t seen before. It had taken him aback, they’d trained together as usual and Rogue hadn’t really been practicing anything new. He decided to ask him on the way back.

“Hey Rogue, your fighting’s changed.” Rogue glanced up at him, a slight smile on his lips,” you noticed? Yeah, I’m trying out something new.”  
“Who’d you learn from?” Sting asked, curious.  
Blinking, Rogue looked up at him, “the new kid, Kageyama, I think.”  
“You’ve been training with someone else?” Sting says caught off guard and quite frankly a little hurt.

Rogue didn’t seem to pick up on it though and just nodded absently, watching as Frosch gathered flowers. Frosch turned and presented the battered bunch of flowers to Rogue. The flowers were old and their stems and leaves broken, the lengths uneven, petals falling off but Rogue’s smile was the sun as he took them off of Frosche. His eyes stared at them as if they were the most precious thing in the world to him. Sting drank in the sight, trying as best as he could to commit it to memory even though he couldn’t forget it if he tried. When they returned to Sabertooth, Rogue walked in practically glowing as he held the flowers carefully.

“Sting, couldn’t you do better?” Minerva joked as she slung an arm around him and gestured to the flowers Rogue was holding.

“Frosche got them for me and they’re perfect.” Rogue said glowering at her.

“Fro thinks so too.” 

Rogue smiled and made his way into the office which for the most part was only for guild masters but Rogue was in there more than Sting and probably completing the paperwork Sting neglected. Honestly, Sting was pretty sure the guild saw him and Rogue as co-masters because that’s technically how their guild was run.  
“You are so gay.” Minerva stated catching Sting staring but he ignored her.  
A terrible thought suddenly crossed Sting’s mind and he bolted from the entrance to the office his partner had disappeared to. Sadly for him, Rogue had just taken a couple of steps outside the office and had not yet noticed him. 

“Stin-” Rogue cut himself off with a grunt as Sting crashed into him and sent him to the floor with a crash that had the whole guild staring.

“Ugh Stin-” He’s cut off once again, but this time by Sting’s voice and not even for an apology.

“We forgot to go to Fairytail!” Sting said urgently, his face close to Rogue’s, eyes wide.

“Huh?” Anger flooded Rogue’s face as he glared at Sting. He shifted, trying to free himself so he could bash Sting on the head like he deserved.  
He stopped when a curious expression crossed Sting’s face and it was only then he noticed how close their faces were. Sting’s warm heavy weight was pinning him to the floor as his breath ghosted his face. It didn’t help that Sting was captivating.  
His earring for one, God, his earring. It was so attractive to Rogue and paired with his messy spiky hair just gave off this chaotic yet put together vibe. And then how Sting dressed was another story. Hs crop top meant that Rogue was faced with his abs 24/7 which was pleasant… and distracting and the black suspenders made Rogue weak. He had a thing for them. The long blue gloves he wore that stopped slightly above his elbow basically screamed for attention to go to Sting’s muscles. His fur trimmed pull on and baggy pants just added to how attractive he looked.

“Just kiss already!” Orga yelled, breaking the atmosphere that had surrounded them. Within seconds, Sting had launched himself to his feet, Rogue following his lead ka few moments later.  
“I’m going home.” Rogue muttered cheeks aflame as he turned to leave. A hand slung around his shoulder, pulling him back.  
“Rogue-sama!” There was a general lull in conversation as everyone turned to see Rogue explode at being touched without permission. The lack of response surprised everyone watching.  
“Kageyama, hi.”   
“Drink with me!” He demanded, looking up at Rogue.  
“I do-”  
“I don’t drink, yeah, yeah I know,” Kageyama said, “you can drink something non alcoholic then.”  
Rogue sighed as he followed Kageyama to the bar.  
“Do I have to?”  
“Yes! You know you have a soft spot to me.” Kageyama smirked, shooting him a look.  
“Shut up.” Rogue said, not denying it.

Sting took in the casual arm around Rogue’s shoulder, the guy’s certainty that Rogue had a soft spot for him, the fact that Rogue was letting this guy touch him and therefore basically confirming that he had a soft spot for the weirdo and promptly decided on the spot that he hated him.   
Most of the guild was enthralled by the drama unfolding in front of them. Sting looked pissed as he glared at the guy with his arm around Rogue. Despite the fact that Sting had never really come out and that he and Rogue were not in a relationship, the general consensus seemed to be that Sting was not straight and Rogue was of limits. Sting had no complaints and if he was honest wasn’t puzzled about why most people thought that. He was a mage in a crop top and an earring, he didn’t exactly scream straight and he didn’t care either. As far as he was concerned anyone who had a problem with him could take their opinion and shove it up their ass. Sting struggled for a moment as he dithered on whether or not he should go over. In the end it was the way the crafty bastard snaked his arm around his Rogue and pulled him closer that propelled Sting forwards.

“Hi! I’m Sting, I didn’t know you’d joined my guild.” Sting said hoping he had appeared friendly.

“Kageyama, nice to meet you. I’m not surprised you don’t know me, Ro here told me that he does all the paper work.”

Sting visibily recoiled, what the fuck? Ro? What the fuck was that? And Sting didn’t appreciate the tone behind the kid’s voice. Who did he think he was?

“Yeah, well, Rogue and I are partners in everything and I mean everything.” Sting said, head titled back as he gazed at him through half-lidded eyes, hoping he appeared aloof and uninterested. He watched as Kageyama’s eyes widened slightly, clearly picking up what Sting was implying.  
“Maybe you should be careful though, some people might not see what you’re seeing. And does Rouge know about this?” Kageyama smirked arrogantly, leaning more heavily against Rogue. Within seconds, Sting’s magic power was accumulating around him and Rogue had stood up with his eyes widening.  
“Sting.” He said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Sting allowed his magic to calm down as he closed his eyes and tried to resist the urge to throw the guy across the guild.  
“I’m leaving.” Sting said his voice still tight with fury.  
“I’ll come with you.” Rogue said quickly nodding a goodbye at his guildmates as he left the guild with Sting.  
“Mind telling me what that was about?” Rogue asked as they made their way home.  
“He was cocky, and arrogant. He shouldn’t speak to his Guild Master like that.” Rogue blinked at that.  
“I thought you didn’t care about all that Master stuff.”  
“He’s different.” Sting muttered darkly. Sighing, Rogue shook his head knowing that he wasn’t going to get anything from Sting when he was like this.  
“He’s the one you’ve been training with?” Sting asked glancing at Rogue form the corner of his eye. Rogue just nodded.  
“Hmph”

“I’m going to shower” Sting said as he made his way upstairs. Rogue did the same, sitting on his bed and pulling out his sketchpad from under his pillow. He sketched out the silhouette of Sting from their mission. The sun had been shining on him, light covering his face, somehow illuminated further by his magic. When he heard the bathroom door open, he flicked the cover shut and shoved it under his pillow before making his way to the bathroom to shower.  
Eventually, they were both showered and lounging on Sting’s bed.

“I’m hungry.” Rogue said quietly glancing at Sting.  
“What you wanna eat?”   
Rogue shrugged silently, closing his eyes as exhaustion spread through him.  
“I’ll order ramen. That ok?” Nodding, Rogue slid in between Sting’s covers and pushed his face into the pillow feeling safe when he was enveloped in Sting’s familiar scent. He faintly heard Sting’s voice in the other room as he rattled of Rogue’s ramen order. Sting wondered back into the room and noticed Rogue half asleep in his bed. Instead of waking him, he sat beside him silently, stroking through his silky hair like he often did when Rogue had a nightmare. When the door knocked, Sting gritted his teeth at the thought of waking Rogue up, especially when he was sleeping so peacefully but he was going to make sure Rogue ate.  
After finally coaxing him to get up Rogue ate quickly before wandering sleepily into the bathroom to brush his teeth, collapsing into Sting’s bed when he was done.  
“Want to share tonight?” 

Rogue mumbled something incoherently into the pillow but Sting just smiled before clambering in next to him.

The next morning Rogue woke first and shifted comfortably in Sting’ embrace. It wasn’t unusual for them to wake up close together or even cuddling so he let himself relax into the embrace. He must have fallen back asleep because Sting was shaking him slightly and saying his name. Rogue grumbled and moaned unhappily as he clutched tightly onto the sheets. He didn’t want to get up, he was tired. He could hear Sting nagging at him in the background but ignored him, snuggling closer into the warm sheets until they were yanked from his grasp. Rogue growled angrily, trying to snatch them back but failing miserably. Unfortunately he was forced out of the bed and was found half an hour later groggily consuming his second cup of coffee. Sting was in his office doing work that Rogue couldn’t do because it required Sting’s signature. Rogue glanced up just as Kageyama came in.

“Morning Rogue! You ready for our session today?” The room was mostly quiet as people watched surreptitiously. Rogue nodded, standing up quickly and then gripping the bar quickly as he almost toppled over.  
“Woah, you okay? You sure you’re up to training today?”  
Kageyama asked as he reached out a hand to steady Rogue. He simply nodded, following him from the room. They trained for three hours both eventually returning to the guild hall grass stained and tired but accomplished.  
“We should go on a mission.” Kageyama suggested. Raising his eyebrows, Rogue considered it before nodding. He was trying to work on his stamina and maybe this would help.  
“Great. I’ll find one.” The two set off not long later.

When they returned later with Rogue nearly unconscious and being half carried half dragged by Kageyama they caused quite the commotion.  
“Rouge!” Sting was by Rogue in seconds and lifting him up bridal style, fear deep in his eyes. He lay him down carefully on a table and pressed a hand gently to his forehead.  
“What happened? Where did you go??” Sting hissed angrily.  
“We went on a mission, he’s not injured, he just used up a lot of magic power.”  
“Whilst you stand there nice and well rested.” Sting sneered.  
“He asked me not to help! He told me he’s been working on his stamina to keep up with you. I tried to help but he wouldn’t let me.”  
“Rogue, you idiot.” Sting whispered, gently pressing a hand to his forehead.  
“I’ll take him home.”   
“I can help.”  
“I think you’ve done enough for one day.” Frost and contempt were laced into Sting’s tone as he carefully picked Rogue up (bridal style of course).  
“St..sting?” Rogue choked.  
“I’m right here.” Sting said, looking down at him gently. The concern and love in his gaze forced Yukino to look away, it was so strong. Rogue’s eyes fluttered closed.  
Rogue slept the evening and night away and when Sting woke the next morning he found Rogue dressed in his kimono and black sash, and raised an eyebrow, surprised that he had actually gotten up  
“Where do you think you’re going?”   
“To the guild hall.”  
“Nope.”  
“Uhm yes. I have things to do.”  
I’m sure Kageyama can wait.” Sting said, unable to hide the bitterness in his tone.

Rogue gazed at him for a minute before opting to not comment on it.  
“I was just going to do some paperwork.” Rogue said tiredly.

In the end, Rogue won and with a promise to take it easy they made their way to the guild hall together. They both sat at the bar together completing their work. After a while, Rogue stopped and pulled his hair tie from his hair before trying to redo it. He attempted it three times, eventually letting out a growl of frustration as it wouldn’t go in properly.  
“Let me help.” Sting said, standing up and taking the hair tie from Rogue. Once again the pair were watched by the rest of the guild. It wasn’t new to the pair of them, Sting was used to doing Rogue’s hair for him but they had never really done something that was this intimate to in the middle of the guild.

“Thanks.” Rogue said, offering up a smile to Sting. When Sting went back to his work he couldn’t stop himself from glancing up occasionally to take in how pretty Rogue looked with his hair tied back. At one point Sting had got a bit too distracted staring at the scar across Rogue’s nose and the way his hair fell over his eye and how Rogue bit his lip a little too much than he should. Rogue had looked up and Sting had gone scarlet.

“Ah, uhm, I was just..”  
He was ignored as Rogue just passed him a sheet and looked down with his cheeks tinted slightly pink.

The next few weeks that followed were devoid of the usual Sting and Rogue interactions. Sting had been increasingly doing his paperwork and Rogue had been going on missions with Kageyama. Sting had thought he had hated him when they first met but now he despised him. Rouge would usually help with paperwork and it had always made it more bearable for Sting but now he was stuck doing it alone. Brooding and miserable he failed to notice Yukino beside him.

“Sting-sama, would you like some help?” 

Sting shook his head sadly, he didn’t want his guild mates to be involved with Guild Master stuff. Yukino however just laughed before tugging some paperwork off of him and sitting down. Together they steadily got through the load with Sting’s mood becoming increasingly better as they finally completed it.  
“Yes! Thanks Yukino!” He laughed, lunging over to hug her with a big smile on his face. Rogue, who had returned an hour after they had started, had watched the two conversing and when they hugged, turned away and rolled his eyes before stalking out of the Guild Hall.

“What?” He glared at the others as they watched him with smirks on their faces.  
“No need to be jealous, Rogue we all know Sting only has eyes for you.”

“I’m not jealous.” He said rolling his eyes again. Rogue’s eye rolls were infamous in Sabertooth. Once again when he tried to leave, Kageyama’s arm went around him and he was stuck with him for the rest of the evening. As Kageyama got drunker, he got closer and closer to Rogue.   
“Uhm could you move over slightly?” Rogue requested, shifting slightly away from the guy who was draped all over him.   
“Nope” Kageyama said, moving closer and smirking.  
Rogue moved again, pulling his arm away from him.

“Rooooo, come back.” Kageyama wailed once again moving closer. Rogue gritted his teeth as he attempted to move away again and control his rising anger. The next time it happened, Rogue snapped and just as his magic power began emanating from him Sting was there placing his hands on Rouge’s shoulders.  
“I believe he told you to let go of him.”  
Kageyama scowled.”Go away.”  
“I mean if you really want me to leave and let Rogue punch you into next Tuesday I‘d be happy to,” Sting drawled.  
“Move your hand.” Rogue demanded. Kageyama was stupid enough to tighten his grip.

Faster than Sting could anticipate, Rogue had not only punched him in the face but unintentionally sent him flying into the wall with the force of his punch and then proceeded to stalk towards him, grabbing the front of his robes.  
“I’ve told you to stop fucking touching me,” Rogue’s magic power shook the walls, “and if you even try and do what you did to me on the mission again, I’ll kill you.” With that Rogue had vanished, slipping into his shadow and escaping the Guild Hall. Kageyama, who had though that he had escaped, was grabbed by the front of his robes again and slammed back up against the wall.  
“What did you do to him?” Sting’s eyes were hard and narrowed.  
“N..no..noth-” He passed out in Sting’s hands from pure fear Sting was guessing. He scoffed before letting go of him in disgust.

“Take care of him; I’m going to find Rogue.” He made his way home, knocking gently on their bedroom door though he knew it probably wasn’t locked.  
“Rogue? You okay?”  
“Fine.” Came the muffled response.  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m coming in.” Sting said opening the door. Rogue was in Sting’s bed, wrapped in the sheets.

“Ah I see, all this was just a ploy so you could get back to bed?” Sting joked, referencing the morning in which Rogue had made them late by refusing to get out of bed. Rogue smiled slightly but didn’t respond. Sting made his way over to the bed and sat down.  
“What happened on the mission?” Sting asked carefully, not wanting to set his anger off again.  
Rogue’s face hardened and he shook his head.  
“Rogue.”  
Rogue sighed before glaring slightly at him.  
“He tried to kiss me. And when I told him I didn’t want to he thought I was joking and then,” he hesitated for a moment, “then he said some stuff about you.”  
“What?!” Sting yelled, clenching his fists.  
“Do you want me to kill him for you?” Sting stared directly at him and Rogue couldn’t help but laugh slightly.  
“No, it’s okay.”  
“Wait, what did he say about me?” Sting said, feeling his cheeks go red, he better not have mentioned anything about the fact that Sting was very obviously in love with the shadow dragon slayer.

To his surprise, Rogue flushed and shook his head.  
“Nothing important.” The blush on his pale skin became more pronounced.  
“Are you sure?” Sting asked uncertainly, watching Rogue carefully.  
Rogue nodded quickly before standing up and making his way to the window, untying the sash around his waist before quickly retying it again and then looking down to tighten his hair tie.

Shit, he looks so pretty Sting thought.  
“huh?” Rogue turned to stare at him with wide eyes and Sting’s eyes mirrored Rogue’s as they looked at each other.   
“Di...did you just call me pretty?” Rogue asked. Sting took in his reaction, his crimson eye slightly widened, mouth slightly agape and cheeks tinged with red. He didn’t seem to have reacted negatively so Sting took a deep breath, threw his head back and smirked slightly.  
“Yeah I did.” It clearly wasn’t the response Rogue had expected as he looked shocked before red flooded his cheeks.

“Sh.shut up.” He muttered, looking away from Sting. Sting smirked victoriously when he could still see the slight curve of Rogue’s lips. The next couple of weeks slipped by with numerous compliments from Sting towards Rogue, at home, on missions, in front of their guild mates. Each time he was met with a similar response, flushed cheeks, a slight stammer of either denial or being told to shut up. It was adorable and Sting thought he was melting.

The first time Sting had complimented Rogue at Fairytail, unintentionally quite loudly, it had been both mortifying and gratifying. There had been cheers and finally’s and even worse, money exchanged and Sting had had to make it clear that they were both just friends. Sting had wanted to sink into the floor and Rogue actually had, reverting into his shadow form for a while until the rancour died down slightly. Despite the humiliation it was nice to see so many who thought they would be great together.

The day it had all happened was Sting’s fault. He had spent the past hour not working and trying to distract Rogue. He had moved onto singing songs before he had an epiphany.   
“Rogue, you’re pretty.” Sting had said; hand on his cheek and gazing at him. Rogue’s hand had faltered slightly, once again cheeks colouring but had steadfastly ignored him.   
“Rogue, your hair looks good like that.” Sting leaned closer to him. For the most part, the guild had gotten used to Sting’s brazen compliments towards Rogue and once the novelty had worn off, ignored them. Now, they’re interest was piqued at Rogue’s lack of response.

“Rooogue, that scar on your nose makes you look really cute and hot at the same time.” Rogue’s cheeks were a shade darker. Sting smirked smugly, feeling very accomplished.  
“Rogue, you’re really beautiful, you know that.” Rogue slammed his pen down, bringing his hands up to cover his burning cheeks.

“Sh..shut up Sting!” He exclaimed, embarrassment radiating from him. Just as Sting went to speak, Minerva’s voice boomed out.

“Just kiss already!” There was silence in the Guild Hall as the two stared at each other.

“Well? Sting’s been throwing compliments at you for weeks now,” She said to Rogue staring him down, “and you,” She said turning to Sting, “it’s pretty obvious he likes you right back, his reaction to your compliments is a clear indication of that. If anyone else called Rogue prettydo you think they would still be sitting there unharmed?” The two stared at her with wide eyes, very clearly embarrassed.

“And you two are the twin dragon slayers who are apparently always in sync?” Minerva raised her eyebrows, “hmph!” She finished as she swept off. Sting and Rogue stared at each other, the room silent and tension filled. 

Sting gritted his teeth, mustered all of his courage and grabbed Rogue by his cute ass fucking kimono and kissed him. Rogue barely paused in surprise before he kissed back, hands resting on Sting’s shoulders, holding him tightly. They seemed to forget where they were as their kiss got slowly more heated.   
Someone cleared their throat breaking the two apart. Rogue was very flushed and looked adorably embarrassed, Sting on the other hand, looked incredible proud of himself, only a light coating of pink dusting his cheeks.  
“Get a room!” Rufus said, laughing.   
“Good idea.” Sting said seriously, causing some to blink in confusion at him. The next moment Rogue was slung over Sting’s shoulder and was being carried into the Guild master’s office.  
“Sti-”  
“Do not disturb!” Sting yelled, cutting Rogue off before slamming the door to the office.  
“Sting!” Rogue’s voice floated through the door. Then it became mysteriously silent and the others smirked and nudged one another. It was a relief to everyone when they finally began arriving holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> thanks for reading!! hope you enjoyed it!! i'm still not over how little fics there are for this pairing, they are literally my favourite, they seem so made for each other??  
> anywayyy, thanks again for reading, drop a kudos and comment if you wanna thanks!


End file.
